Baby Its Cold Outside
by BPython
Summary: Shizuru, Natsuki and a stormy winter night. What could possibly go wrong? T for suggestive themes for nothing explicit.


Disclaimer – I do not own Mai Hime and all the characters belong to Sunrise.

The story is based off a song ( the dialogue IS the song's lyric ). It starts with "I really can't stay" at some point in the story. This is my first attempt at doing such a thing so there will be much failing but I hope you will still enjoy it.

Song used – Baby it's cold outside by Zooey Deschanel and Leon Redbone (there are also Frank Sinatra and Dean Martin versions ) Honestly, I like every version of this song.

Still has a lot of spelling mistakes and verb tense errors but read and review if you wish. Could not find any betas.

Ok, I'll stop ranting now. Enjoy my 2nd fanfic!

Shizuru was nervous. There's only a few things in the world that would make Shizuru so nervous. She would fidget like normal people do but her parents always told her that it was bad mannerism so she didn't. But, behind her calm exterior was a headless chicken with a ticking nuclear bomb strapped to its body. She didn't know what she was scared of but her senses told her that she shouldn't be here. The person that was causing her to panic this much was now cooking in the kitchen, dressed in a cute yellow apron. It was none other than her dear Natsuki.

She didn't know why she decided to drop in at her best friend's place today. Sure, Natsuki invited her over so many times. Natsuki had called her and told her to come visit sometime soon. There was a certain urgency in the girl's voice that Shizuru just could not ignore.

Shizuru decided to make a surprise visit during the weekend. Although it wasn't the smartest move on her part since there was suppose to be a snow storm today but she hoped that the said fact would allow her visit to be short-lived.

Her wish did not come true as Natsuki had insisted that she stay for dinner and also offered to cook for both of them. Shizuru couldn't refuse the generous gesture from her friend. Shizuru offered to build the fire while Natsuki cooked and she was happy with the arrangement. She gladly excused herself from the kitchen while her friend cooked. Being away from Natsuki calmed her nerves and hopefully she could prepare herself to face her friend.

Natsuki was set on rebuilding their friendship it seems. She had been inviting Shizuru to so many places like restaurant and college culture fairs but Shizuru had always refused politely. She wasn't so excited about rebuilding their friendship. After all, it is harder to be around Natsuki knowing that the girl would never like her the way she did. Also, Shizuru was afraid. Unlike other bestfriends, Shizuru did not want to watch Natsuki fall in love with someone else other than her. Stupid fear ... it was keeping her from being Natsuki's friend.

Tonight, maybe she can man ... err .. woman up and be a real friend to Natsuki.

When dinner came, they both ate in silence. Shizuru was certainly not thinking about Natsuki wearing a cute yellow apron all this time. Certainly not. She ate quickly went to the living room, with the excuse that she wanted to check on the fire.

Natsuki was already cleaning up when she came back. Shizuru tried to help but her friend shooed her away from the kitchen much to her relief.

"Thank you for the edible meal," Shizuru said with a bow, earing a glare from her friend.

"What do you mean "edible"?" Natsuki asked with a raised brow.

'First, You cooked something without mayo and I would eat my Natsuki's cooking and praise it somehow even if it is posinous!' Shizuru kept that thought to herself. Instead she said, "I didn't know that Natsuki can cook. Thank you for the wonderful meal,"she said. Natsuki waved it away.

Natsuki smiled, putting away the dishes in the sink. "Well," she turned to Shizuru, her hands clasped behind her back and a cute smile adorning her face ... "if you want to thank me, why don't you wash the dishes,"

'For that cute smile, I would jump in front of a coming train over and over!' Shizuru wanted to say but she didn't. She nodded silently and proceeded to wash the dishes while Natsuki dried them.

The dishes were a good thing, it gave Shizuru an excuse to focus on something else other than Natsuki. Although, she keep geting distracted by the cute girl beside her. It's probably the darn apron.

"Ah! All clean!" Natsuki chirped, putting the dishes on the side of the sink to dry.

Shizuru panicked a bit, seeing that she had nothing left to do. "I ... will go check on the fire!" she said, trying her best to come up with an excuse.

"Ok, I'll meet you out there with some drinks," Natsuki said. Shizuru was more than happy to have some time alone in the living room before she had to face Natsuki again.

Being friends with Natsuki used to be so easy. They could talk and say whatever they wanted. It wasn't like this. Right now, Shizuru feels like she wanted to get as far away from Natsuki as possible. Its not that she hates the girl, oh god no. She just doesn't trust herself to do or say the right thing anymore.

"Yeah Shizuru, show that log who's boss," Natsuki said with a giggle as she entered the living room carrying a fresh pot of tea.

Shizuru had been poking the log in the fireplace with intense fury that she herself was not even aware of. She smiled rather sheepishly, putting the fork away.

"So, poking a log is better than talking with me? Am I that boring Shizuru?" Natsuki teased with a cute cock of her head.

"Of course not!" Shizuru protested with a frown, still squatting next to the fire. Her friend just gave an amused smile, sitting down on the couch.

"Then come sit next to me," Natsuki patted the space beside her on the couch.

Shizuru finally got up from where she was but not before taking a deep breath, which she hoped Natsuki didn't see. She didn't want to girl to see that she was acting odd.

She didn't know when Natsuki got so good at teasing her. Well, really it was all her fault. She was the one who destroyed her their trust and friendship. Now, things were not the same anymore. Nonetheless, if Shizuru's lack of confidence was amusing to Natsuki then so bet it. At least Shizuru could still let Natsuki laugh at her expense. However, this was only until Shizuru distances herself completely from the girl of course.

Now that they were sitting here in Natsuki's moderately furnished living room, Shizuru really didn't know what to do or say.

'Why did you invite me here Natsuki?' she asked herself, too cowardly to ask the question to the girl herself. To rebuild their friendship, maybe? Shizuru stole a glance at the raven head sitting next to her. Natsuki was weariness a black turtle neck that fit her body perfectly. The very unusual thing that she wore today was a skirt. Natsuki was more of a tomboy than anything and seeing her in a very short denim skirt and black stocking was jaw dropper for the brunette.

Shizuru had tried her very best not to ogle at the girl and damn it all, she was the infamous Fujino Shizuru and she was not going to let a small thing like Natsuki in a short sexy skirt get her all worked up. She wasn't suppose to be thinking about it anyways! They had agreed to stay as friends after the Carnival and she was perfectly happy with that! She was not going to let this infatuation get in the way of their friendship. She rather distances herself without making Natsuki hate her guts.

They had agreed not to say or imply anything uncomfortable for the other person and so far they had lived like this for four year. They went to different colleges and only met when Mai and Midori did their karaoke nights.

Why do you insist on keeping me around? What do you want with me now my Natsuki?' Shizuru let out a wishful sigh and set her cup down. She eyed the watch on the wall, "Well it's almost 10pm, I should be heading back." she said, getting up from the couch. "Thank you for the wonderful meal Natsuki," she said with her usual well composed smile. Shizuru put her beanie on, she didn't bring her gloves but her hands should stay warm in her pocket.

"What's the hurry? I was hoping you would stay and talk?" Natsuki asked with a small frown.

"Yes but I think we're suppose to have a snow storm in Fuuka tonight, I don't want to get caught up in one," Shizuru said.

"Then why don't you just sleep over? It's Friday anyways. We used to have sleepovers all the time," Natsuki replied. The blunette reached out and grabbed Shizuru's hand. The older girl was tense for a moment but she sat back down. Shizuru wanted to leave but if Natsuki insisted, she could say maybe 30 minutes longer.

Natsuki still didn't let go of her hand. The younger girl traced her palm with her finger and leaned closer. What was Natsuki planning to do? Was the girl always this ... touchy feely?

"I really can't stay ..." Shizuru said, hoping that her nervousness didn't show.

"But baby ... its cold outside," Natsuki replied with a slight smirk. Shizuru was seriously panicking now. Wait a minute- B-B-BABY? What is going on? Natsuki is calling her baby? Was she hearing things?

Maybe she was dreaming, maybe she is crazy or hallucinating! Hopefully, this is a dream world that she was going to wake up anytime. Shizuru pinched herself ...

'Oh, no' she was still here and Natsuki was still too close for comfort. This must be a nightmare, it has to be.

"I've got to go away-" Shizuru said again.

"But Baby it's cold outside," Natsuk cut her off, with a smug grin and leaned even closer. Shizuru felt like she had a lump in her throat.

Wait, she can't give in now, this is probably some trick! She needed to compose herself.

"This evening has been-" she started

"Been hoping that you'd drop in," Natsuki tried to cut her off again but it didn't work this time.

"-so very nice," Shizuru finished her sentence with determination.

Natsuki grimaced but didn't lean back. Instead, Nasuki put Shizuru's hand in between her palms and rubbed it gently. Shizuru fliched but was too stunned to do anythig. The blunette continued on like Shizuru never said anything.

When her concious kicked in, the older girl tried to take her hands back. It was a weak attempt and only resulted in a tighter hold on Shizuru's hand. Shizuru met Natsuki's eyes in a soft gaze and the latter muttered, "I'll hold your hands ... they're just like ice."

Shizuru's insides were melting. 'I need to leave right now!'

The older girl wrecked her brains for anything ... anything to say, any form of an excuse.

"M-My mother will start to worry," she said.

Natsuki did not look impressed. Shizuru cursed silently. Natsuki knew all too well that Shizuru comes and goes as she pleases and answered to nobody in her family. Her parents are never home anyways. That was the worst excuse yet.

Natsuki gave her a chiding look before continuing, "Beautiful, what's your hurry," the blunette said, staring straight into Shizuru's eyes. What in the world ... first she called Shizuru "Baby" and now "Beautiful." No, this wasn't happening. If it is then it can only mean one thing.

'That's it, I've lost it.' Shizuru thought.

"My father will be pacing the floor-" Shizuru attempted at a poor excuse but Natsuki didn't let her finish.

Natsuki hushed her up by putting a soft finger to Shizuru's lips, "Listen to the fireplace roar," the blunette said, barely a whisper, their faces just centimetres apart. Shizuru nearly shrieked at the closeness and yanked her hand back.

She had to go, NOW. This simply cannot go on for both of their sakes. Shizuru stood up abruptly. "SO REALLY! I better scurry!" she said a little too loud.

Natsuki gave her strange look before reaching out and grabbing Shizuru's hand again and gently tugged at it. "Beautiful, please don't hurry," she said in a cute voice, accompanied by a playful pout.

'Oh no, my insides feel all goey when she say it like that,' Shizuru gulped.

Again, Natsuki called her "beautiful." The gods were playing a cruel trick on her. The love of her life who rejected her was now calling her beautiful. What in the world was going on? She must be hearing things now. SHE MUST BE! She remembered hearing voices and becoming delirious when Natsuki rejected her the first time during the Carnival.

The same thing must be happening now. That must be it. Her love for Natsuki had driven her insane and pushed her to do things she didn't mean before. What kind of trick was her mind playing now?

She looked to the girl beside her. Natsuki was looking at her. A small gentle half smile tugged at the corner of her lips and soft green eyes stared into her own red ones. Shizuru signed, she was scared but despite her fear, she could never go against her Princess's wish.

"Well maybe just a half a drink more ..." Shizuru said with a sigh.

Shizuru swore that Natsuki giggled at hearing her words. The girl stood up, finally letting go of Shizuru's hand. "Put some music on while I pour," she said pointing to the CD player resting on the side of the small brown cabinet beside the TV.

Shizuru got off the small loveseat and knelled in front of the CD player. She looked through the small CD stack and her eyes almost budged out of her sockets. One CD was titled, "The Love Song Collection" and Shizuru put that one away quickly. She picked out another CD for the small pile and it was titled "Let's Get It On."

'Oh god,' Shizuru rubbed her temples, she was already getting a migraine from all the stress. All those CDs were not going to help make the situation any less awkward between her and Natsuki.

Shizuru nearly jumped when a hand came into view and picked up one of the CDs. Shizuru whipped her head to the side and came eye to eye with the said girl that was making her life complicated. Without a word, Natsuki popped one of the CDs into the player and to Shizuru's horror a very old love song came on.

The song was "Earth Angel." Although she liked oldies, she was too busy focusing on her predicament to enjoy it. Shizuru tried her best not to make too much of it and avoid ANY unnecessary contact with Natsuki. The more Shizuru looked at the girl the more she though how radiant Natsuki looked. Blasted romantic music plus stupid sexy best friend equals Shizuru's sole misery. The brunette wanted to die.

Shizuru was really starting to hate this song. She reached out to turn the CD player off but a small soft porcelain hand stopped her. Natsuki was frowning, obviously displeased by Shizuru's action.

Shizuru tried to form a good firm excuse in her head like, 'We promised not make things awkward for each other or she didn't feel like listening to a this song or something of that nature or it was late in the night and they shouldn't bother the neighbors' but her thoughts were scattered.

Having Natsuki this close was jamming all of Shizuru's thoughts processes. "T-The neighbors might think-" she tried to start her sentence but stopped abruptly when she saw Natsuki leaning closer to her.

However, Shizuru breath hitched when she felt something warm and hard against her hand. A cup. "Hmm, baby it's bad out there," Natsuki said, almost in a purr ... and Shizuru's brain broke.

She was trying her best not to sputter but her she can feel her composure breaking. She gauged Natsuki's state and the girl didn't look or act out of the ordinary. Except for the bothersome nickname and the ... odd, cute, werid, adorable, sexy and RAVISAHABLE acts were making Shziuru want to jump her.

The brunette shook her head. Hoping to shake away her perverted thoughts before she let them control her. Shizuru took a sip of her drink.

She was expecting to taste that delicious bitter flavour of tea. Her drink did have the bitter flavor but it also had a cold spirit texture that burned her throat as it went down. Shizuru stopped drinking and eyed her drink suspiciously.

"Say, what's in this drink," she asked, carefully setting her cup back down, pushing it away a bit. She decided to leave that cup alone for the rest of her stay.

Natsuki patted the area beside her on the loveseat and Shizuru, took it, not seeing any real reason to refuse. But that didn't mean that she wanted to be there.

Shizuru checked her watch, thinking about a possible escape route. She could call a taxi, however, she wasn't sure if they would still run in this kind of storm. Any motels nearby that she could go to? It would be hard to search in this storm.

A small velvet soft hand crept into her cold sweaty ones. Natsuki caressed her hand, still staring out the window.. "No cabs to be had out there," Natsuki smooth voice was close to a whisper. W-was Natsuki sitting this close to her before? Oh god, their arms and legs were touching. Shziuru already broke her rule of not making any unnecessary contacts with her object of affection. Now they were both doomed! Alarms were blaring off in Shizuru's head but she couldn't do anything.

Staring into Natsuk's eyes were like being enchanted. She was panicking and her heart was ramming against her chest but she couldn't move away.

"I wish I knew how-"

"Your eyes are like ... starlight," Natsuki whispered, now their faces were so close ... so close that she could smell Natsuki warm breath ... she could almost taste it.

"to break this spell," Shizuru breathed out nervously. What was she trying to say again?

She felt her beanie coming off and a gentle hand running through her hand and she couldn't faintly hear Natsuki saying, "I'll take your hat ... your hair looks swell ..." and giving off a cute giggle.

This was wrong. They have talked and agreed that their relationship will never work and staying as friend would be best. Shizuru wouldn't try to push their boundaries and Natsuki would not do things that are ... misleading, like this.

"I ought to say no ... no ... NO!" She was seriously panicking now. How did it happen like this? Shizuru, now coherent of her surrounding, realized that she was laying on her back on the love seat, while Natsuki was straddling and leaning over her.

"Mind if I move in closer?" Natsuki whispered, still running her hands through Shizuru's hair. How much closer does Natsuki want to be?

What was Natsuki thinking? She really wanted to know. Shizuru had wanted this for so long. Was this a dream? Was this real? Was this a trick to see how much she can endure the pain?

Shizuru eyes almost rolled back, feeling the sensation of the gentle hands on her scalp. Natsuki's actions were stopping all her thought processes, especially when the younger girl leaned in closer, their lips almost touching. But the younger girl diverted to the side. Shizuru almost squeaked, not knowing what Natsuki was planning to do. It didn't make her feel any better when she felt Natsuki's breath on her ear.

What was going on? Well ... if it was a test of endurance then, "At least I'm gonna say that I tried," she said shakily. Hoping to console herself. One hand tried to push the younger girl away and Natsuki did eventually pull away with a soft growl.

"Hmmpt, and what's the sense of hurting my pride?" Natsuki said with a cute pouted, grabbing the offending hand that was pushing her away. Shizuru looked like she had been turned to stone when Natsuki brought her hand to her soft full lips and kissed it.

Shizuru closed her eyes, savouring the feel of the younger girl's soft lips on her hands. She wanted this so bad and when it was all right in front of her, she is too afraid to take it. Why was she even thinking about taking anything from Natsuki? All she can think about is taking Natuski's innocence away? Shizuru hated herself then, she can be so selfish sometimes.

"I really can't stay," she said, hoping to sound serious this time but she heard her voice hitch. Stupid Natsuki just had to learn in close again, making Shizuru's blush deep red. She could practically feel everything on of the brunette's frontal physique right now. The fact that she could feel the hot breath against her ear wasn't helping anything. Stupid Natsuki even breathe sexy! Shizuru refused to move, afraid that she might do something stupid. Her body was tensed and if anything, Shizuru was like a cold dead corpse right now.

Natsuki had leaned back a little and was staring into her eyes again. "Baby don't hold out," she said, her slender finger reaching out to touch Shizuru's nose playfully.

Alright, friends don't straddle each other, whisper in each other's ear and touch their nose with a smile in that smouldering s-s-sexy way! ... FRIENDS DON'T DO THAT! SO WHY NATSUKI WHY?

Shziuru tried to sit up but she was locked between Natsuki's legs. She managed to lift upper body up for a while but was promptly pushed back by Natsuki. Frustrated, Shizuru stopped struggling and tried to get her thoughts in order. Shizuru knew that Natsuki did not want her to leave ... she just doesn't know why!

"Ahh, but its cold outside," Natsuki said again.

Of course! Natsuki is worried that she might catch a cold and get caught in the storm. That must be it! As a best friend, Natsuki would go to great length to ensure that Shizuru is alright ... That must be it right? But as a good friend, Shizuru couldn't impose on Natsuki. She didn't want to be taking advantage of the girl after all.

"I simply must go," she pleaded, trying her best to show Natsuki that she was serious.

"But baby, it's cold outside," Natsuki said with a cute cock of her head. Shizuru turned her gaze away, hoping that she wasn't blushing too hard. Natsuki was cruel, making that kind of face while she was straddling Shizuru in the most intimate position.

When she was sure that she was composed enough, Shizuru faced the younger girl again. Natsuki looked as if she was about to say something contradictory to what Shizuru wanted. The bruentte didn't want to give the girl the chance, "The answer is no Natsuki," she cut the girl off.

"Hmm, darling it's cold outside ..." Shizuru didn't look at the girl. She knew that Natsuki was probably making one of those cute adorable pouty expressions of hers. If she looked at Natsuki, her resolve was going to break.

And what the hell ... Darling? Baby? Beautiful? She really must be hearing things or is Natsuki really calling her nicknames? They're not just any nicknames either ... these are the ones you reserve for your special person. Shizuru's migraine was getting worse, she didn't know what to think anymore.

Shizuru couldn't make sense of things, the logic just didn't connect. Why is this happening when Natsuki said she wanted to stay friends. 'I can't trust my brain anymore'. There was only one thing to do. She needed to push her point through and get this over with.

"This welcome has been-" if her hunches were right, Natsuki was going to try to cut her off again and make her lose sight of what she was going for ... Well ... it wasn't going to happen again.

"I'm lucky that you dropped in," she was right.

"- so nice and warm" and she was ready for Natsuki this time. Shizuru now had the strength to look at Natsuki straight in the eye without faltering. She was the infamous Fujino Shizuru and she wasn't going to get pushed around that easily.

She almost smiled proudly but couldn't when she felt a bop on her head and saw an angry, displeased Natsuki staring down at her. She felt two hands grab her face and pull it up. With some difficultly, Shizuru was able to accommodate Natsuki's will without dislocating her head. She wasn't too happy with the new position they were in. Natsuki was still straddling her, they were merely sitting up.

Natsuki turned Shizuru's head to the side and pointed at the window. "Look out the window at that storm!" she said.

Again with the snow storm excuse Shizuru was getting annoyed. Damn it all, she was going to look at Natsuki straight in the eye and tell her right now that she doesn't care about the blasted snow storm. She just wanted to go home!

However, turning her head suddenly was a bad bad bad idea. She didn't know how close their faces were and when she finally did she accidentally brushed Natsuki's lips with her own. Suddenly, it was like she had the fainting goat syndrome and all nerves in her body froze up.

She wanted someone to rescue her right now. Natsuki had way too much to drink maybe and was acting on impulse and she was going to be so mad at Shizuru in the morning!

Shizuru wanted to run away ... all she had to do is push Natsuki off and run! That's not so hard! Now if only she could move her body and stop being paralysed!

Her hair stood when she felt another soft touch to her lips. It was a soft brush of Natsuki's lips. Her heart felt like it could explode. She felt herself getting lost in the soft sensation. Her insides were getting all mushy warm and if Natsuki didn't stop, her tingling hands were going to grab hold of Natsuki- and Shizuru would have her way with her Princess. 'I need her to stop this, whatever that she is doing,'

Natsuki was leaning back and looking at her. Her expression, unreadable. "Man, your lips look so delicious," she heard the girl say and it made her panic even more.

'Maybe if I hold very very still, all of this will go away and everything will just be a bad dream!' Shizuru thought but it wasn't working. Even after she closed her eyes and opened them again, Natsuki was still straddling her while touching her own lips with her slender fingers. Her heavy lidded eyes looked bore into Shizuru's and she was leaning closer.

Oh my god, help. Anything would do! Even Suzushiro's rant.

But all that came out of her mouth was another excuse.

"My brother will there at the door," she said lamely. What the hell was she talking about? Her brother was not even in Fuuka! But it was better than not saying anything at all. Well, she had gone through the whole family by now and it was still not getting her anywhere.

"hmm, waves upon a tropical shore," she heard Natsuk's sweet hum but Shizuru was being hysterical in her own little world to ponder what Natsuki was saying.

"My maiden aunt's mind is vicious-" Shizuru was now going through the list of her second family, still trying her best to come up with a good excuse to leave.

However, Shizuru didn't get to finish what she was saying as this time, a firm yet soft lips were pressed into hers and this time, those lips were moving against her.

Shizuru was anything but a saint. She was a hormonal twenty something years old who has been lusting after one girl all her life and that same girl was now sitting on her lap and kissing her. Shizuru couldn't help but kiss back. Just a little bit won't hurt right?

"Gosh your lips are so delicious," Natsuki whispered between kisses. Shizuru was feeling bolder now. She decided to test her luck and slowly put her hands on Natsuki's back. She felt a tiny shiver and a tremor from Natsuki's body but Shizuru was rather glad that it didn't disturb their kiss.

They broke apart after a while. Both out of breath and flushed. Natsuki had circled her arms around Shizuru's neck, their faces were still so close and Shizuru can feel Natsuki's pants on her face and feel the rise and fall of the younger girl's chest against her. This was bad—and so good! But it didn't make sense and Shizuru doesn't like it when things didn't make sense to her!

But god, those wet pink lips ... were so warm and hot. The rosy tinge on Natsuki flawless porcelain face made Shizuru want to caress those cute cheeks. She wanted to do more than kiss Natsuki but she shouldn't. Actually, she should just stop thinking about this right now. What she was doing ... was wrong.

Shizuru finally broke their eye contact and looked down at her watch again but didn't get the chance as Natsuki grabbed her head, obviously displeased that Shizuru was not looking at her. When the brunette finally gave in and let Natsuki adjust where her eyes should be, the younger girl smiled happily and put her arms around Shizuru's neck again.

'She doesn't want me to leave no matter what ...' Shizuru thought. She stared into the emerald eyes of her Princess. She just couldn't deny the girl of anything.

"Well maybe just a half a drink more," she said with a defeated smile, making a big grin appear on Natsuki's face. The younger girl wasted no time grabbing Shziuru's abandoned drink and putting it in her hand. Shizuru didn't know what the liquid in the cup was suppose to be but if Natsuki wanted her to drink it, she would.

Natsuki also grabbed her cup and they sat there ... Well actually, Shizuru sat on the couch while Natsuki still refuse to budge from Shizuru lap. However, Shizuru did not complain. If this was what Natsuki wanted then she won't refuse her little Princess.

"Never such a blizzard before," Natsuki mumbled, looking at the window again. Shizuru nodded, the snow strom outside did look like it could be bad and she certainly didn't want to get caught in it. Natsuki was right to keep her here.

Shizuru took her eyes off the storm and eyed the girl on her lap again. Natsuki, so pretty, so beautiful ... why are you doing this?

They had kissed ... they had actually lip locked and had an intimate kiss ... wait just a minute ... THEY HAD KISSED?

It was a wake up call. Siren went off in Shizuru's head. She had just come to terms with the fact that they had kissed.

'After I promised Natsuki that we would stay as friends! I'm such a horrible person!' she thought. Natsuki might be drunk! She might not remember anything in the morning and would Shizuru take advantage of Natsuki at her weakest moment? She couldn't do that!

"I've got to go home," she said with a new born urgency. She had to stop this now.

"hmm Baby you'll freeze out there," Natsuki replied, still looking at the window.

Shziuru looked around frantically. She had her coat but it never hurts to be safe.

"Say, lend me your coat," she said. This made Natsuki turn and give her a strange look.

"It's up to your knees out there!" the girl pointed out. Shizuru was about to ask for Natsuki's snow boots when she felt a touch on her face. Soft hands rubbed her cheeks ...

Shizuru was getting distracted by Natsuki's hand and she couldn't get her thoughts together. With a frustrated sigh she grabbed the hand that was touching her cheek.

"You're really been grand," she said, still holding the hand away.

"Hmm, I thrill when you touch my hand," Natsuki said with cute smirk, making Shizuru yelp and let go.

She was going to make Natsuki understand that this was wrong and both of them would lose their friendship and everything else if this continued.

"But you don't see-" Shizuru said, pushing Natsuki off her lap. The younger girl was rather pushed off unceremoniously but Shziuru couldn't care less right now. She didn't waste time getting up on her feet. Damn it, she doesn't need another coat, she can just run to the station from here. It would be warm in the tram anyways.

She quickly put on her coat and her beanie. Reluctantly, she looked at the girl, sitting on the couch—ah ... where was Natsuki?

Her question was answered when she felt a pair of hands circling her waist and she felt a small body press against her back. "How can you do this thing to me?" she heard a mumble against her back.

What did Natsuki want really? Her company? It's not like she was leaving to go to another city or anything. Shizuru wanted to just go home for now just so that she wouldn't do anything stupid to the love of her life. She didn't want to known as Natsuki's so called best friend who raped Natsuki while she was drunk.

She wanted to explain to Natsuki of the consequences of her staying but that would involve pouring her heart out to the sad girl and admitting her feelings when she had promised NOT to do that. It's not as if Shizuru was well liked among their friends either. She did try to kill everyone in the name of Natsuki and that didn't give their friend the impression that her love for Natsuki was a healthy one. Shizuru knew that she wasn't liked by many and she doesn't need to be hated by them! All the Himes are Natsuki's dear friends after all, "There's bound to be talk tomorrow-"

She felt Natsuki's arms going loose. Natsuki circled to the front and put her arms around Shizuru's neck. "Think of my life long sorrow," Natsuki said quietly.

Shizuru didn't hear as she was busy trying in vain to pry Natsuki's arms off.

"At least there will be plenty implied-," Shizuru said distractedly, still trying to explain to Natsuki about why she can't stay and not knowing that she wasn't making sense at all.

She was silenced by a soft finger. Not knowing what else to do Shizuru glared at Natsuki, making the younger girl giggle.

"If you caught pneumonia and died-" Shziuru pushed Natsuki's finger away, enabling her to talk more comfortably. She was getting tired of the snow excuse.

"I REALLY can't stay," she was pleading now but she didn't care. She just had to leave.

However all she got was a stubborn pout.

"Get over that hold out!" Natsuki said, tightening her grip on Shizuru neck.

'Ha! Back at you Natsuki' Shizuru wanted to say the same about Natsuki's snow excuse and she would have if she wasn't busy trying to pry Natsuki's arm off. Shziuru could use force but she didn't want to be rough with Natsuki. However, Shizuru made sure to get her point across with her actions.

Looking annoyed, Natsuki finally let her go. "Ah! But its cold outside," she said with a stomp of her feet. That wasn't going to work on Shizuru this time. The brunette headed for the door.

"Shizuru! ... It's cold outside," Natsuki said, stopping the bruntte in her tracks.

Why in the hell is she trying to hard to make me stay!

Stubborn and determined, Shizuru opened the front door. Her eyes went wide, seeing the mountain of snow that came through the opened door ...

'Pssh , that doesn't matter ... I am not afraid of a little snow!' she thought and she took her firstep into the storm.

However, the gods were truly being cruel today. She felt herself lose the grip on the ground. Her two feet flew up in the air and she landed on her back. Hitting her head on the concrete floor. Damn the snow, making the floor all slippery.

It was all a blur, she heard a shriek and then the cold wind stopped blowing and she felt herself being dragged and when she came to she was resting on something comfortable, a.k.a Natsuki's lap. She grabbed the hand that was stroking her hair.

"Brr, its cold," she heard a soft complaint and she let go of the hand and smiled.

"Yeah .. Its cold out there," Shizur agreed with a sheepish smile and heard sweet giggle in return. Maybe, Shizuru was being a bit irrational, thinking that she can go against a raging storm. Maybe, Natsuki did have a valid point.

"Can't you stay a while longer baby?" she heard a sultry voice of her Princess. This made Shizuru sit up, almost knocking into Natsuki's head. Its good that the latter had good reflexes.

Oh what the hell, she was back to where she started. Shizuru wanted to cry, it seems like the gods really want her to lose her most important person. Oh WHY NATSUKI WHY?

"Well ... ... ... I REALLY shouldn't," Shizuru said with an uneasy laugh. Shizuru could see a frown coming on Natsuki's face and a low growl, she was obviously displeased with what Shizuru said and then came a surprise pounce. Shizuru fell back on the love seat and now they were really back where they started ... Natsuki was straddling Shizuru in that uncomfortable position again.

Shizuru laid back, not even trying to resist.

"Alright," she let the defeated words leave her mouth and felt the body above her bounce up and dow in in glee.

" *giggle* ... I'll make it worth your while baby ..." she heard those words dangerously close to her ear and then those lips moved from her ears to her lips. There were hovering, almost touching her lips but they were not close enough for Shizuru's satisfaction.

Shizuru was done resisting for the night. She told herself before that she would do everything to get this kind of treatment from Natsuki ... so why was she resisting now? Why should she? She had waited so long for this moment.

That was her last thought and she leaned up and captured Natsuku's lips.

The song from the CD player has long ended and the only thing that can be heard was the whispers and giggles coming from the couch.

After a while, two girls can been seen hurrying to the bed room. The raven head had her legs wrapped around the brunette's waist while the brunette was holding her up, not breaking their kiss.

"Ahh, do that again," was the only words that can be heard before Natsuki bedroom door was kicked to a close.

* * *

Natsuki stirred in her bed, hearing her phone vibrate. She grabbed it quickly before it woke the other person in the room. She put the phone on silent and looked at the caller I.D.

She smiled seeing that it was Mai. She flipped the phone open.

"Hey," she whispered into the receiver.

_"Good Morning! .. ... So! so! tell me how did everything go?"_ Mai excited voice can be heard over the line.

"Well, she was a bit skittish at first but ... I'd say things turned out really well," Natsuki said with a pleased smile, eyeing the sleeping brunette.

_"Oh good! I told you, the only way to get Kaichou to act on her feelings is to be bold and front with her. So you successfully seduced Kaichou?... Is she sleeping now?"_ Mai asked.

"Yeah and she looks so darn cute!" Natsuki nearly squealed, wanting nothing more than to shower kisses on Shizuru's face. Actually she's been wanting to do that ever since last night. It was cute to see how flustered Shizuru was, over thinking their situation. Natsuki knew that she couldn't count on Shizuru to make the first move so she had to act.

Mai suggested a lot of thing but Natsuki settled on simple seduction. She had wanted this long enough and everything just came to her, naturally last night. However, Mai will have to wait on the details.

_"Wow, I am guessing that both did a lot of "work out" huh? 11 o'clock and Kaichou is still out. My my, what did you guys do last night, I wonder ..."_

"Mai!" Natsuki blushed, thinking about the things that transpired between them last night. She decided to let the tease slide. She was in a really good mood after all. She gave a small laugh that basically told Mai that everything went as planned.

_"Alright alright, I'll leave you love birds alone, just don't be late for the student council meeting today," _Mai said before hanging up.

Natsuki put her phone away, trying not to make a lot of noise. She edged closer to Shizuru and was pleased when a pair of hands grabbed her and pulled her close.

From the steady breathing, she knew that Shizuru was still asleep. Natsuki snuggled closer to the warm body and closed her eyes. "I love you," she said in a soft whisper.

Shizuru mumbled something in return. It could have been anything but Natsuki decided to believe that Shizuru was trying to say 'I love you too,'

Natsuki checked the clock on the wall. It was still hours before she has to go to her student council meeting.

For the next few minutes she tried to close her eyes but couldn't. Shizuru was just too damn cute to watch! She ended up tracing Shizuru's face with her finger and leaving feather light kisses on it.

At some point, the sleeping Shizuru decided that she wanted Natsuki to be closer. The younger girl tried not to giggle in glee as she was suddenly tucked under Shizuru's chin. She didn't want to ruin this sweet moment by waking Shizuru up and it's not like Natsuki was annoyed. Oh, she didn't mind—she didn't mind one bit.

'After all, I'm finally yours like I always wanted,' Natsuki thought before kissing Shizuru's chin. Natsuki was offically the happiest girl alive right now.

_**END**_


End file.
